


Orange

by OhMyFreddy



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A hint of Destiel, Fluff, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyFreddy/pseuds/OhMyFreddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter with a pair of siblings spurs a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

Dean walked on Sam’s right, steering them down the narrow, bright alley, while Sam flipped through leaves of paper in the file folder he carried.

“How has Sherriff Magnoli not been fired?” Sam mused with irritated disbelief. “The inconsistent signatures alone-.”

Dean hummed his agreement, and tilted his head almost all the way onto Sam’s shoulder to avoid brushing a cascade of vibrant red petunias that spilled out of a window box. When he looked back to check for petals on his shoulder, movement in the eye-level bottom of another window caught his attention.

Oh. Oh, man.

Sam was still muttering, now a few steps ahead, so Dean called his name.

Sam turned, eyebrows raised, and followed Dean’s gaze to the window. Dean looked back in time to see Sam’s face melt into the sappiest expression of adoration imaginable.

Sam stepped back to Dean, then stooped a little to avoid some of the glare reflecting off the pane. Two pairs of bright, tiny blue eyes stared back at him. The orange, tabby kittens might have been a month old, but no older. The Winchesters watched as one pressed closer to the other, trying to get a better look at Sam. The second kitten was wobbled, and it squished the bottom of one miniscule pink paw onto the glass to steady itself.

Dean sniffed out a laugh as Sam breathed, “ _Aww_ ,” and tentatively pressed his fingertip, larger by far than the kitten’s foot, against the glass, over the print. Over-dramatically, Dean thought, both kittens started. Sam pulled back his finger, but began wiggling it near the glass, a few inches left of the kittens.

With a sudden scamper, the cats overcame their trepidations, and thundered in a flurry toward Sam’s movements.

“Let’s just break in, and take ‘em.” Dean rubbed his hands together like a cartoon villain.

“Nah, look at those little collars,” Sam smiled, and indicated the smart bands around the kitten’s throats, one blue, one green, and each fitted with a shiny jingle bell. “These guys are someone’s treasures.”

Dean watched his brother grin at the kittens for a moment more. “If they’re not going in our pockets, let’s go before someone catches us creeping on them, then.” He reached out so that one of the kittens batted excitedly at his own finger, and with just a small tug, pulled Sam away.

They continued down the alley quietly, until Sam opened his folder again, and said, “You don’t really want them.”

“I’m already taking melatonin and that goddamn multivitamin you bought me like an old man; you think I couldn’t get down a Claritin every day?”

Sam’s eyebrows reached their most skeptical height.

And Dean was rambling quietly, “Got a permanent space, they don’t need much room, but we got it. I mean, what do they need? Kibble and one of them litterboxes. Claire and Jody would come get it if something ever happened to us. Cas’d- Cas would be so stoked.”

They’d reached the Impala, and Sam was standing on the passenger side, watching Dean over the roof as he fitted the key into the door handle. “I see,” Sam deadpanned.

Dean shrugged, and wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. He climbed inside the car, and leaned over to unlock Sam’s door. When Sam was settled, Dean was still just sitting, running his fingers over the keys.

“If we go ahead and get two, they can keep each other company on days we’re away.” Sam’s voice was at a whisper, and Dean glanced toward him to see his eyes lit up with exuberant delight.

Dean roared the engine to life. “Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all! Tell me anything you want to!


End file.
